


I wanna be yours

by IronAlcoholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Community: collarkink, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scents & Smells, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAlcoholic/pseuds/IronAlcoholic
Summary: Этому доминанту было место где угодно, но не тут. От неё словно веяло холодом, северной суровостью, спокойствием. Но Юдит не была северянкой. Там, откуда она родом, в стране замков и тихого раскатистого эр, в стране, где пиво дают попробовать раньше, чем кофе, стране, где эль - обычное дело, сабмиссивы были редки и почётны.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	I wanna be yours

Хелена Аржент была одна. И ведь это нормально — на втором курсе, в простой школе, если это здание с башнями красного кирпича и часовней, которая уже давно не работает, можно так назвать, всего в какие-то шестнадцать лет необязательно и почти невозможно найти свою пару. И тем более — с относительным совпадением характеров. Это невозможно сделать и за большую часть жизней, которые выпадают на долю чьей-то души. Но почему же на особом уроке Здоровья («Менее идиотского названия придумать не могли?») рассказывали именно о физиологии, о которой знает каждый ученик младших курсов?..  
— Вы все знаете, что с рождения в вас находится одинаковое количество хромосом, и только редчайшие исключения, считающиеся отклонением, подразумевает сорок семь вместо сорока шести. До всех дошло? — мисс Фини не была образцовым преподавателем. Она сидела на учительском столе по-турецки и вела простую и понятную лекцию. — А ещё мы все разделены на две категории — сабы и домы. Сабмиссивы и Доминанты. Эта категория не даётся нам при рождении, а формируется в зависимости от личных вкусов, окружающей среды и уже состоявшегося отношения доминантов к сабмиссивам в этой среде.  
— В каком смысле — в зависимости от отношению доминантов к сабмиссивам? — вопрос из зала, хитро, Фини, хитро.  
— А вот так, — молодая женщина спрыгнула со стола и быстро нарисовала трёх человечков на доске — высокого, среднего и низкого, с перечёркнутой шеей. Доминант, ребёнок и сабмиссив. Хелена поморщилась. Она была сабом и это почти не донимало её, кроме, конечно, нежелательного внимания со стороны старшекурсников. — Видите дома? Он символизирует категорию доминантов в данном обществе, — все трое оказались обведены единой окружностью, — и остальные соответственно.  
Теперь давайте посмотрим. Этот человечек без ошейника — ребёнок. Скажем, доминантов тут семьдесят восемь процентов, — возле высокого человечка появилась надпись «78%», — а сабмиссивов, соответственно, сколько? — Фини неожиданно обратилась к классу, и Хелена автоматически подняла руку. — Да, мисс Аржент?  
— Двадцать два, — поставленным громким голосом, так как с задней парты нужно ещё умудриться докричаться до учителя.  
— Правильно. А значит, мисс Аржент, кем у нас ребёнок имеет шанс стать? — заговорчески улыбнулась Фини, наклоняясь к учительскому столу. На её тонкой шее висел тяжёлый ошейник с пряжками и клёпками. Все знали, что Луиза Фини принадлежит какому-то музыканту, и попытки сменить ошейник или хотя бы уговорить её дома не заставлять женщину не носить его в школе обернулись трагедией.  
— Если все остальные факторы не будут вопить «доминант», то он станет сабмиссивом, — спокойно ответила Хелена, утыкаясь носом в учебник — многие в комнате посмотрели на неё. Ещё бы — один из немногих сабмиссивов в классе, состоявшим из двадцати одного дома и четырёх сабов, она ещё и не проявляла никакого внимания к доминантам, что напрягало даже школьного психолога, но недолго, так как вскоре он вспомнил о своём собственном опыте. Поток второкурсников состоял из двухсот пятидесяти человек, и из них почти сто пятьдесят были сабами. Хелену это не напрягало ни капли, так как её не трогали и она не трогала других людей. До некоторого момента.  
Чёртов урок закончился, и Хелена, вскинув сумку на плечо, вышла из кабинета, её сердце пропустило удар.  
Девушка остановилась.  
Этот Дом…  
Этому доминанту было место где угодно, но не тут. Хелена заметила это почти сразу, когда небольшие ступни, обутые в простые чёрно-белые кеды ступили на поскрипывающий пол этого учебного заведения. Этому дому место не здесь, а в Академии, где бы из него воспитали раболепного по отношению к богу, но высокомерного и жестокого дома — такого, кем ему приписано быть с самого начала.  
Частные учебные заведения для одарённых юношей-доминантов, прежде бывшие католическими частными школами, пользовались большим успехом. Ещё бы — один год обучения обходился родителям в десятки тысяч долларов, если повезёт, а то и больше. Кругленькая сумма, однако, не пугала старше поколение, которое охотно отправляло своих чад в высокие здания с башнями, выложенными красными камнями, и, сковав накрахмаленными воротничками, душило форменными красными и синими галстуками.  
Этому дому было место в одной из таких Академий. Не в государственном учебном заведении, не в простой школе, а в том месте, где все смотрят так же, как он. Взгляд стальных глаз пронизывал, заставляя покорно опустить голову, волосы были идеально уложены назад и спускались длинной косой до середины спины, белая рубашка была выглажена и слегка небрежно выпущена из синих джинс. Этому дому было место в Академии, но он не мог там оказаться. Дом был девушкой.  
Заинтересованный и высокомерный взгляд увлекал молодых сабов, шедших навстречу по коридору. Ещё бы — низкая, спокойная и уверенная в себе, эта девушка отличалась от всех, кто её окружал. В ней читалось нечто тонкое и удивительное, непривычное и не пахнущее океаном, не то, что всё что было вокруг. Холодный океанский ветер захлёстывал весь город, находившийся, однако, в десятках миль от водной массы. Но она пахла маленькими реками, несущими свои сероватые воды куда-то вдаль. Она пахла пресной водой и ярко-алой осенью. Она была словно не из этого мира.

Следующий раз, когда Хелена встретилась взглядом со стальными глазами, был уже в конце первого семестра, зимой. Заснеженные улицы, соль на дорожках и невероятный холод давали о себе знать даже в тёплой школе, и в этот раз дом был одет в вязаный кардиган. «Только эмблемы какой-нибудь Безукоризненной Академии не хватает, ей богу, » — подумала Хелена и вынужденно опустила взгляд, так как взгляд серых глаз был направлен прямо на неё.  
Они знали друг друга уже довольно давно, но чёрт-с-два Юдит это показывала. Нет. Они с Хеленой были как бы знакомы, как бы друзья, как бы на шее Хелены когда-то красовался засос, как бы на плечах Юдит были следы зубов девушки, как бы Хелена с восхищением смотрела на пальцы правой руки этого дома, но нет. Они не были вместе и никто не знал, что первокурсник-дом хоть взгляд кинет на второкурсника-саба, пусть и такого, как Хелена.  
— Почему ты не возьмёшь меня? — спрашивали его многие. Один за другим сабы подходили к Юдит, и та раз за разом отказывала, говоря почти одно и то же.  
— Ты очаровательное создание, — и, приподняв за подбородок голову саба, она дёргала уголки губ, криво ухмыляясь, смотря в глаза, — с ясным взглядом. Лети, дорогуша, — и вновь стальной взгляд пронизывал людей насквозь, а на лице оставалось высокомерие.  
Хелена и Юдит знали друг друга уже настолько давно, что позволяли себе называться друзьями, иногда здороваться и довольно часто обмениваться едой в столовой. Не более. Лишь короткие взгляды, кивки, молчаливые «ты ведь любишь морковку?» — «я тебя люблю», которые обе не хотели понимать.

В библиотеке было тише, чем обычно. Хелена осмотрелась по сторонам, выискивая знакомые лица, и вскоре её взгляд наткнулся на тёмно-зелёное кресло, в котором спокойно сидел один из её знакомых домов — Патрик Дэниэлс, русоволосый и вечно усталый первокурсник. Эйдан сидел у его ног так, что было очевидно, что к чему. Он сидел у ног своего дома, сидел так, что Хелена не поднимала глаз на эту пару, прикусывая губы. Хелена чувствовала себя одинокой, видя, как преданно Эйдан поднимает глаза на Пита, как рука Пита ложится на голову его саба, взъерошивая волосы. Девушка чувствовала себя холодной и чужой в этом мире, где сабы должны быть с домами, а домы должны иметь сабов.  
Вновь подняв взгляд на пару, Хелена наблюдала на то, как Эйдан поднимает голову, почувствовав руку Пита у себя на голове. Его тёмные волосы были мягкими и непослушными, и дом спокойно перебирал их, взъерошивая и поглаживая. Парень инстинктивно подчинялся дому, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением, сперва опустив голову и послушно принимая ласки, а затем, когда пальцы Дэниэлса скользнули к задней части его шеи, поднимая голову.  
Прикосновения к шее были слишком интимными даже для близких друзей. Лишь пары, которые шли к становлению Парой именно с большой буквы, могли ласкать шеи друг друга, прикасаться к ним, целовать, гладить и царапать.  
Пит уверенно гладил шею саба, заставляя того чуть ли не мурчать от удовольствия. Разговор прервался, и незнакомая доминантка, собеседница Дэниэлса, завороженно смотрела, наблюдала за тем, как Эйдан почти извивается под уверенной рукой доминанта. В какой-то момент он поднялся, слегка надавив на голову своего саба, и время почти остановилось. Хелена зачарованно следила за тем, как одна Дэниэлса рука со слегка неаккуратными ногтями скользнула в ярко-оранжевый рюкзак, как она достала деревянную продолговатую шкатулку и как шкатулка оказалась на протянутых руках Эйдана. Патрик откинул крышку с резьбой в кельтском стиле, и растительно-птичий орнамент, покрытый тонким слоем сусального золота, скрылся от человеческих глаз.  
Хелена закрыла глаза. Это выглядело настолько великолепно, что девушке перехватило дыхание. Когда Аржент позволила себе вновь смотреть на действие, в руках Патрика был широкий кожаный ошейник, украшенный узорчатыми переплетениями замшевых шнурков.  
Даже с такого расстояния было видно, что зрачки Эйдана были наркотически расширены, и он вздрогнул, когда искусная пряжка звякнула, защёлкивая ошейник.  
Когда Патрик, коротко улыбнувшись своему сабу, ушёл, оставляя Эйдана в библиотеке и жестом _приказывая_ ему не следовать за собой, Хелена подошла к парню:  
— Поздравляю, — она искренне улыбнулась, кивком указывая на ошейник. Он прекрасно смотрелся на тонкой шее юноши, и он со смущённо-горделивой улыбкой провёл по нему пальцами.  
— Спасибо, — его голос казался хрипловатым после долгого молчания, и после его реплики повисла неловкая пауза, вскоре прерванная им же. — Ты одна, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение. Утверждение уверенного в своих словах человека. Хелена вздрогнула.  
— Да, мне легче без доминанта. Не люблю, когда меня контролируют, — прозвучало настолько жалко, что парень лишь тихо вздохнул, похлопав девушку по плечу.

Зимой становилось невыносимо холодно, и на уроках финансовой грамотности Хелена мёрзла больше всего. Не только потому, что на первом этаже отвратительно работало отопление, а тонкая кофта, надетая по причине школьного тематического дня, не грела ни черта, но ещё и потому, что это был единственный урок, на котором Аржент видела Юдит. Та сидела, откинувшись на спинку стула, и со скучающим видом изучала книгу о скандинавской мифологии, время от времени помечая что-то на полях идеально чёрным карандашом. От неё словно веяло холодом, северной суровостью, спокойствием.  
Но Юдит не была северянкой. Там, откуда она родом, в стране замков и тихого раскатистого эр, в стране, где пиво дают попробовать раньше, чем кофе, стране, где эль — обычное дело, сабмиссивы были редки и почётны. За ними ездили в соседние страны, за ними ездили далеко за океан, туда, где сабы жили в раздолье и гармонии с окружающим миром. Юдит уважала тех, кто был вокруг неё, но в то же время никто ни разу не видел её улыбки.  
Руки Хелены дрожали, когда она пыталась достать ручку, дрожали, когда она её уронила. И уже всё тело девушки задрожало, когда Юдит подошла к ней и положила руку ей на плечо.  
— Ты совершенно не привыкла к холодам, — спокойно сказала та, снимая себя тёплый чёрный свитер крупной вязки и надевая его на Аржент. — Вернёшь, когда научишься нормально одеваться, — она легко хмыкнула, поправляя широкий воротник на шее девушки. Едва улыбнувшись, она ушла к своему месту, и, подняв воротник лёгкого пиджака, вновь углубилась в чтение.  
Хелена ходила в этом свитере до тех пор, пока не выветрился непривычно-сильный запах. Словно кто-то убрал из крепкого алкоголя его главную составляющую, оставил отдельный от спирта аромат — и добавил запах свежести комнаты или небольшого зала. Она утопала в волнах Её запаха, незаметно от людей кусая губы и жмурясь, буквально задыхаясь от наслаждения. Через месяц она подошла к Юдит, держа в руках с сожалением постиранный, аккуратно сложенный свитер, в левом рукаве которого была надёжно спрятана шоколадка.  
— Молочная с фундуком и изюмом? Мне нравится твой вкус, — и снова губы девушки тронула лёгкая улыбка, показавшаяся Хелене ярче всего остального. Лишь на мгновение Юдит оказалась живым человеком, а не объектом вожделения, но вскоре прозвенел звонок, и девушка лишь коротко кивнула, опуская голову.  
Ей ведь ничего не светило с этим домом. Зачем надеяться?  
Вот Юдит смотрит на неё с слегка удивлённым выражением лица.  
Вот Юдит наклоняется и…  
— Ты в порядке? — её голос кажется обеспокоенным, когда она приподнимает голову девушки за подбородок _совершенно так же, как она приподнимает головы тех, кому отказывает._  
— Да, — лицо стремительно краснеет, становится всё тяжелее дышать. Хелена слабо улыбается и уходит к своей парте, а Юдит, пожав плечами, шелестит упаковкой шоколадки и накидывает себе на плечи пахнущий порошком свитер.

Хелена Аржент не хотела унижаться. И тем более она не хотела становиться чьей-то собственностью, но почему же она стоит у библиотечной полки, опустив голову, и на полу напротив её явно виднелись носки чёрно-белых кед. Перед ней стояла Юдит. Хелена уже была готова услышать о своём очаровании, готова услышать отказ.  
Сердце трепетало. Каждый его удар отдавался в ушах сильнее, чем любая музыка. Руки слегка дрожали, а голос срывался, из горла доносились лишь тихие хрипы.  
— Возьми… меня, — она едва смогла договорить, как зашлась в сильнейшем приступе кашля, подавившись воздухом. Едва она отдышалась, серые глаза встретились с ней взглядом.  
Невыносимая тишина повисла в воздухе библиотеке, словно время и пространство наблюдало за очередным отказом. Остальные, более старшие, доминанты словно подготовились подставить плечо, чтобы было куда плакать.  
— Хелена… — тихо проговорила Юдит, приподнимая её голову за подбородок и смотря в глаза. Светло-голубые, светлее неба, слегка смешанные с белесым оттенком, они смотрели испуганно и неуверенно в однотонную сталь глаз дома. — Ты хорошо подумала? — зрительный контакт не прервался, словно ни одна из них не моргала.  
— Да, — только смогла выдохнуть девушка, прежде чем губы Юдит накрыли её, увлекая в собственнический, уверенный поцелуй, заставляя Хелену жмуриться от наслаждения и слияния её собственного солоноватого привкуса и идеальным, чистым вкусом Её Дома.

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5484732


End file.
